Troubled Angel
by Born To Rock
Summary: 17 Year old Edward Cullen has had a Rough year with the death of his parents and moving to a whole new place, Edward life is far from good until he saves a young troubled girl from Mike Newton and his friends. Will they became friends and more importantly will Edward accept Bella's son Mason? Is love in the question ?
1. Saving Her

**Chapter One**

**EPOV:**

"Eddie have you seen the new girl?" A screeching voice yelled. I turn around to find Tanya glazing at me. God she doesn't take a hint, we dated once worst time of my life. She was always attached to my arm, giving girls death looks if they even glanced at me.

"No I haven't and don't call me Eddie!" I groaned looking for a fast exit out of there. Wondering why everyone was excited about the new girl; well I guess it's something new for Forks and fresh meat for the Hormonal teenage boys. Poor Girl.

"Aw but your sister calls you Eddie, so why can't I?" She hummed. Stroking her finger up and now my arm while licking her lips. Oh Great! Looking down the hall way I freeze, my eyes meet hers, wow her eyes are so warm but in a way they seem lost. Wanting to take her in my arms and fight her worries away, Wanting to run my hands through her shiny brown locks, while looking into her beautiful hazel eyes. She turns her eyes away from mine, I feel like my heart has just lost its beat. Great this is all I need; falling for a girl I don't even know.

"She Ugly isn't she? I don't see why everyone is all over her!" she still here I asked myself. People are all over her? The sudden need the to protect her came to my overloading mind. From the distance I see Mike Newton the football captain come over to her with his posy.

"Hello Beautiful you want to hook up later?" Mike asks while putting a hand around her waist. That's when I napped. I walk over to him as fast as I could with one thing on my mind 'protect her!'

"Eddie you're not going to help her are you? She a nobody!" huffed Tanya begging me to stay.

"Newton leave her alone she doesn't want to go out with your sorry ass!" I spoke with anger in my voice. He looked at me with laughter in his eyes pulling her closer. I hear her whimper. That's it!

"Back off Cullen she's mine!" he kissed her head. The anger rushing thought me was like no other, my blood was pupping I thought it was going to over boil. The girl looks into my eyes they swim with fear. I grab Newton by the shoulder pulling him away from the angel, pushing him into the locker.

"She doesn't want you now take your posy and leave before I do some damage!" I sneer in his face. He snickers while pushing me away.

"I'm not scared of you Cullen I don't know why people are really you're just a pathetic little boy who lost his parents!" he laughed with his friends. Everyone gasps. They know if anyone talks about my parents I rage behind control. I lose control of my actions punching him in the nose. Hearing a crack noise everyone goes silent, cries from newton fill the hall. Ready to go for another hit I feel a warm hand on my arm; I look to see it was my angel. My angel? She looks at me with pleading eyes begging me to stop hitting Newton. I pause realising what I have done. I run down the hall way through the doors trying to get away from everything.

I run to my Volvo, taking a seat and placing my head of the wheel. God Carlisle is going to be pissed at me again but all I can see was the fear in her eyes and the thought of what if I didn't stop him. I just sit there for I don't know how long listening to my breathing and my thumping heart but I was brought back to reality by a knock on my car door window. I glance to see who it is. Standing there was the head teacher of the school. Dam busted. I step out of my car putting my head down in shame.

"Mr Cullen would you like to come to my office?" he asked but by the way he was looking at me I had no choice. I nod following him into his office. I gestures for me to take a seat, I do. With my head still down I move my feet side to side trying to stop thinking of what ifs.

"Mr Cullen would you care to explain to me why you broke Mr Newton's nose?" my eyes shot up. I broke his nose! OH Great.

"He was being inappropriate with the new girl," I mumbled putting my head up but looking elsewhere. Mr Giles huffed.

"I think the new girl aka Miss Swan can take care of herself seeing as she is the chief's daughter," he says making my head shoot up. Chief Swan's daughter? Wow I've only seen pictures of her but they don't justify how beautiful she really is. I nodded.

"Look Cullen I know you have had a rough year with the death of your parents and moving to a whole different place but you got to move on with your life," he stated. The anger rising in my blood. He doesn't know anything about me I scream.

"Is that all?" I huffed, waiting for an answer.

"No I'm going to Call Dr Carlisle and you have detention at lunch," he passes me a detention slip. I rip the piece of paper out of his waiting hand and leave his office with a slam. Great even better Alice is going to be on my back not to mention Carlisle will properly take my car off me. I sigh, was she really wealth it? I choose to finish school early and go to my hiding spot (the meadow.) I found this place when I go into a fight with Carlisle about therapy; needless to say I lost that fight.

-**BPOV:**

I stand there frozen to the spot watching as the so called Newton and his friends make their way to the nurse's office. What the hell just happened, first I was at my locker but then I heard a deep creamy voice. I take a look to see who it was, and I'm surprise a God standing there. When our eyes meet one another the world just freezes in place, life its self doesn't matter now my brain tells me. I break the bond. God that was weird.

I turn to put my books into my new locker when I hear someone's laugh, a laugh that sends shivers down my spine and not in a good way. Then I felt a cold breath on my neck. Ew!

"Hello Beautiful you want to hook up later?" I hear someone voice. I turn to see who it was, being pushed into my locker in the process. God it's some jock and his friends. I try to move but his friends block my way. I start to panic, please don't happen here, people don't happen here I chant in my mind. My heart starts to speed up. Oh no not here! I start to get really scared when he places his hand around my waist it bring back memories -

"**Come on baby you know you want it with me!" he screams as I try to get away but only to be held by the waist.**

"**No James I'm not ready yet!" I plead trying to get away but to be held down on my bed.**

Shaking my head I try to get them memories out of my head. That indent brought you Mason I tell myself. I close my eyes picturing myself holding him, but that's when I hear a welcoming voice. I take a look the god like boy his eyes meet mine. They are full of concern and then it happens he walks over here.

"Newton leave her alone she doesn't want to go out with your sorry ass!" my heart nearly leaps out from my chest; his voice is like melted chocolate. The arm lets go of my waist, I start to even my breathing out again. I look at him with pleading in my eyes, asking for help.

"Back off Cullen she's mine!" Newton says kissing my head. The memories come flooding into my mind.

"**James, JAMES! Please stop I'm not ready yet I might be in a week or so please I'm begging you!" I cry trying to move but I feel his hands on my belt, undoing it he breaths in my ear:**

"**I've waited long enough Bella I want you now," he spoke with determination on his voice. He pulls my pants down….. **

Bella Bella don't think about James right now control your breathing I said to myself. I try and push Newton off me but with no look I whimper. That's when 'Cullen' grabbed Newton and pushed him into the lockers.

"She doesn't want you now take your posy and leave before I do some damage!" I heard from my state of shock, but what Newton said next caught my attention.

"I'm not scared of you Cullen I don't know why people are really you're just a pathetic little boy who lost his parents!" Newton spat in the boy's face. With the gasps and the silence I knew that this was going to end badly. A crack sound was heard through the hallway I had to put a stop to this, I place my hand onto Cullen's arm, writing the electric sparks out from my mind I look at him with a pleading look to stop, he does. That's when I come back to the state of shock, while watching Newton lip away.

The rest of the day I didn't see the mysterious boy, wondering where he went, I look around the cafeteria and spot a table full of beautiful people. Who are they? I question.

"They are the Cullen's and Hales," My question was answer by a girl called Angela Weber. We quickly became friends in English. I nod my head waiting for an answer.

"The Short one is Alice Cullen she's sweet but weird, the boy next to her is her boyfriend Jasper Hale he always looks like he is in pain, the big guy is Emmett total softie and the model looking girl is next to him is Rosalie Hale his girlfriend," she explained, "Oh and there's another one called Edward Cullen who you know," she giggled. I blush oh that's him I realise.

The rest of school went by fast, when the bell went I said goodbye to Angela and made my way home in my car my dad brought me, a red Volvo. Opening the front door open I was welcomed with laughter. I walk to the living room to find my dad and my baby boy playing with blocks.

"Hey Bells, Look who's here Mason its mummy," my dad cooed at the young boy who was now reaching and smiling for me.

"Hello Mas I missed you baby," I hugged him to my chest, while kissing his head. The boy just gaggled and started to chew my top. At 6 months he was growing fast.

"How was school Bells," he smiled at me, while putting on dinner.

"It was good apart from being cornered by some boy," I mumbled the last but hoping he wouldn't hear it.

"Who cornered you? You want me to make an arrest? Are you okay?" he asked rushing to me holding me close. I smile at his concern.

"Dad it's okay someone called Edward Cullen sorted them out," I smiled, but my dad just stood there eyes wide like someone who has just seen Santa. I giggle, kissing Mason's head while sitting down with him on my lap.

"Did you just say Edward Cullen helped you?" my father rushed, why is he acting strange.

"Yes, why? What's wrong?" I ask him wondering what the matter is.

"Nothing he just doesn't normality talk to anyone outside of his family let only get into a fight over a girl," he spoke. He wondered back into the kitchen to continuing cooking dinner. What does he mean? I placed Mason on the floor and passed his toys for him to play with and then walk to my father.

"What do you mean he doesn't talk to anyone outside his family?" I question my father just looks up at me and says,

"It's not my story to tell but all I can say he has had a rough year," he plated up the food. I groan well that explains a lot. The rest of the night went as planned I put mason to bed then got ready for bed myself, while lying in the bed listening to Mason's snores I think, Why did he help me?

**Thanks for reading please R&R... :)**


	2. The Talk'

**Chapter Two**

**EPOV:**

"Edward Cullen!" the voice pulled me from my dreams of a certain brown hair angel. God what time is it I groan, while I move my arm on my night stand to find my clock. Grabbing the clock it read 6:00am, I through it against the wall. Too early.

"Edward if don't open this door right now your car will be off the road before you can say no!" realising the voice is Carlisle I sit up grabbing my sweat pants from the floor and unlock the door reviling a very pissed off Carlisle. I smirked "Can I help you?" turning around to jump back into bed.

"Edward I got a phone call from your head teacher saying you got into a fight over a girl and broke the poor boys nose!" he fumed sitting on my couch. I grabbed my pillow placing it over my head trying to block out the sound of his voice. Carlisle huffed.

"Is this true?" I groaned and pulled the pillow from my head, I nodded my head sitting up but look elsewhere from his gaze.

"Care to explain?" he pushed further. I groaned I took a breath in and out.

"Mike Newton was harassing a young girl and I told him to back off he said something about my parents and I flipped end of story we done?" I asked wanting to get back to my dream.

"No we are far from done Edward; you broke his nose for god sake!" I rolled my eyes.

"Do you like this girl?" he hinted. My eye brows shot up is he trying to have 'the talk' with me, Oh no!

"What no, I don't even know her Carlisle," I replied fast. He looks me in the eye and saw a totally different story. He smiled.

"Grounded for a week and no TV!" he spoke while walking out of the room, "Oh and get ready for school Edward you're not missing another day!" Dam thought I got away with it. I groan lying back down closing my eyes just when my door slammed against the wall. Great!

"Eddie get up I have a feeling today is going to be a good day," Alice spoke happily. How can someone be so hyper in the morning?

"And whys that Alice?" I said sanding up and getting my clean cloths ready before I go into the shower.

"You'll find out soon brother," she smiled excitedly walking into the hallway giggling. Weird!

The water runs down my chest to my toes sending a shiver down my spine at the feeling, thoughts of the brown eyed girl suddenly pop into my head, make someone happy. Down Boy! Now's not the time I thought to myself finishing up in the show putting my clothes on. I put my Guns N Roses hoody on and make my way downstairs. I walk into the kitchen to find Carlisle dancing with Esme and Alice laughing. I clear my throat in the door way. They freeze and look at me with smiles on their faces.

"Edward good morning come sit down ill make you some toast," Esme spoke in a motherly way which I love her for, it made me feel at home. I smiled but told her I'm not hungry which looked displeased about.

"Edward you have to eat something, don't do this again please," she spoke in a worried tone. I nodded not wanting her to feel worried about me.

"So Edward are you going to speak to Bella today?" Alice giggled, while I sent her a questioning look.

"Bella?" I asked wondering who that is while munching on my toast.

"The girl you saved from Newton and his so called friends," I was shocked the name suited her perfectly. Bella Swan my angel. Wait what my angel? I shook my head finishing of my toast. I walk to the dishwasher and place my dish into it.

"No," I simply put. Alice's smiled faded away, but before she say anything a booming voice travelled throughout the house. Let me guess my brother is back from Rosalie's! I groan hoping he didn't find out my little fight.

"Hello family," he spoke then he spotted me and smiled. "Hello Swan's hero," he laughed. What Swan's Hero?

"Shut up Emmett!" I yelled getting angry.

"Edward remember what we talked about, do your breathing," spoke Carlisle concerned for me. I sighed and walked out of the room, grabbing my iPod from the table and jumping into my car. My baby. On the way to school Alice was talking no stop about how her and Bella where going to be the best of friends. My head was going to explode! Poor Bella she doesn't know what she has gotten herself into with Alice. Parking in my place, Alice and Emmett make a run for the car next to us which contain there 'Love of their life's' I gag to myself.

I make my way to my locker and spot Bella listening to her music. God she really is beautiful, I just want to hold her to my chest. She looks back at me and smiled but then walked off. The warmth yet again went from my body. The morning lessons went incredibly fast I thought. While making my way to my car. It was lunch time but I never ate inside with my family. Too many people staring at you I shivered. I turned on my radio and the song Nickelback - Gotta Be Somebody come on, God I love this song! Looking out of my window I see Bella on the front steps of the school talking to someone on the phone. She is smiling, I wonder who it is, jealousy floods through my body. Does she have a boyfriend I wonder, hounds of thoughts running through my head. Why do you care Edward? I ask myself.

I make my way to my next lesson 'Bio' and take my seat at the back. I put my headphones in and start listening to Bullet for My Valentine. I place my hood over my head and start humming. Five minutes later I feel a warm touch on my shoulder, I look up to see the Angel. I quickly take my headphones out and look at her with big eyes.

"Err-mm May I sit here because the only other seat is near Newton," the Angel spoke with a shy voice, a voice I could listen to forever. I open my mouth but no words come out so I just nod my head and she smiles. Sitting down she gets out her pencils and drawing pad. Flipping the page of her book it shows a drawing of a young boy age 5 months – 6 months.

"He's adorable you're very talented," the words shot from my mouth before I could control myself. She shoots her head up; looking me in the eyes I thought I was going to pass out. I could get lost in them beautiful eyes. She closes her drawing pad as fast as she could. I sigh, I've properly scared her.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," I spoke softly while grabbing my headphones placing them in each ear. As I was ready to play a song my angel spoke. My angel god sake!

"No-no you didn't, it's just none as seen this picture or even told me I'm talented so thank you," she smiled placing her pad back on the table. I nodded and smiled. I was about to ask who it was when Tanya came walking over.

"Eddie why are you sitting with her?" she groaned making me want to jump out of the window and fast. I huff looking at Bella who was now drawing.

"Because I don't want to sit with people who flirt 24/7!" I place my head into my hands. I glance up to find her staring at Bella's picture.

"What's that freak is it your son that you think no one knows about," she laughed. That bitch. Wait did she just say Bella has a son? Wow that kid is lucky I think to myself, but who's the father, is she still with him? The questions flood my mind. I glance at Bella who now has her head down. I needed to say something.

"Tanya leave her alone your just jealous because she has someone to love," wow that was a bit cold of me regretting the words that where spoken. She gasps at me wondering what was wrong with me I quickly look away from the pain in her eyes. I hated making girls sad. I look at Bella who eyes where full of happiness and shock. Did she think I wouldn't like her if she had a son? God no, nothing could stop me from liking her.

"Eddie that hurt don't you see, that she is a whore," I froze, clenching my fists together trying to control my breathing. In and out Edward I recall Carlisle's words in my head. Ready to stand up telling her a piece of my mind but my angels hand quickly held my hand. My heart began speeding I thought I was going to have a heart attack. Wow her hands are smooth, my breathing started to even out. How does she do that? No one can calm me down, I sit there shocked. I was just about to reply to Tanya when Mr Jones made himself known to the class.

"Miss Denali please take your seat," Mr Jones spoke making Tanya jump. She walked to her seat not before giving me a dirty look. Great no one wants to get on the wrong side of Tanya. I sigh. A feel a squeeze on my hand, that's when I realise that her hand hasn't left mine. I could feel her gazing at me, so I turn my head to look at her. In seconds I get lost into her eyes, what felt like hours was only minutes we heard—

"Mr Cullen, Miss Swan do you want a moment outside together?" he spoke while the class was scaring at us but blush and pull our hands apart. God I miss the wuzzy feeling of her skin touching mine. God I wonder it would be like to- Whoa Edward don't go there! I'm bow my head in shame, not pleased with the thoughts that came a cross my mind. I glance at Bella to find her blushing, God that drove me crazy.

"No Sir," we both spoke at the same time.

"There probably banging each other Sir, she's that easy," he snickered with his friends. My blood was rushing through my veins. I look at Bella to find that she has a tear in her beautiful eyes. Wanting nothing more to wipe them away and hold her close.

"Newton that is unacceptable comment go to the head teacher now!" Mr Jones angrily. The class went quiet. We all watch Newton carry himself out of the classroom. What a dick! The rest of the class went as expected, people scaring at me and Bella, whispers I bet our from Tanya and her friend Jessica. Packing my books up when the bell went I felt a hand on mine. I look up to find my Angel looking at me.

"Thank You Edward for everything," she smiled before walking away. My heart beat quickened, wow! After the last bell went I walk out of school with a smile on my face. She smiled at me, I sighed happily.

"Edward I'm going home with Jasper, so is Emmett can you tell me we will be back around noon?" she asks me excitedly while holding on the Jasper for dear life. I groan.

"Come on mate just this once," Jasper said looking at me with a smile, God they are so in love it's sickening.

"Alright but Jasper keep an eye out for her please," I commented earning a hug from Alice and a slap on the shoulder by Jasper. I watch them drive away. I walk to my car slowly thinking about the events of today when I see her trying to start her car but with no luck. I can't leave her in the school parking lot at this time, so I would over to her car and tap on the window, sending her jumping, she rolls down the window.

"Hey do you need a lift?" I ask hoping she will say yes. She just looks at me with worry in her eyes.

"Err do you mind?" I shake my head, while waiting for her to step out from the car. We climb into my Volvo and set off. There was silence for 5 minutes until I needed to break the ice.

"So how old is your little boy?" I ask trying to make conversation, she look out of the window sighing. I reach over and put my hand on her gripping it reassuring its okay. She looks at me and smiles.

"Mason's just turned 6 months on Thursday," her eyes lit up when she spoke about him that's when I knew if I had her in my life, I would be gaining a little boy as well. I smiled Mason my name.

"Mason that's my middle name," I laugh, she joins in. We stop outside of her house she turns to me and smiles.

"Well Thank you Edward again for everything," she spoke warmly, while unbuckling her seat belt. I needed to see her again and soon. Think fast Edward!

"Err- Bella would you like to get some coffee with me sometimes, even little Mason can join?" I spoke shaking with nervous. Her head shot up in shock.

"Err-mm Sure Edward I would love to," she spoke in the same tone as me, but I jump inside with happiness. I write down my phone number and I give it to her hoping she will call or even text me before then. I watch her walk from my car, waiting until she safely makes in the door I drive home.

"Hello Edward could I have a chat with you for just a moment?" Carlisle asked me as soon as I walked through the door. What does he want now? I groan and nod my head.

"Edward there are rumours going around that you're dating Bella Swan is this true son?" he asked with worry imbedded into his eyes. I groan once again, while flopping down on the sofa.

"No I am not I just stuck up for her again today," I explained, Carlisle nodded his head but I had a feeling it didn't end here.

"Edward I want you to be careful with Bella it's not just her life but it's her-"I cut him off.

"Her son Mason," Carlisle eyes go wide.

"Edward do you like this girl?" he asks, Not again.

"Can we just drop this please?" I plead but Carlisle make no sign of move any time soon.

"No Edward you are going to talk man to man to me for once it might help," I spoke with a caring voice.

"It's none of your business, so leave me alone," I yell while making my way to my room. Carlisle follows me.

"This is not just about you Edward, there is a child involved," he explained concerned.

"Fine yes I like her, she is beautiful beyond belief and when I look at her my anger for the world stops, Happy now?" I yell letting out a breath. Carlisle smiles and nodded walking out shutting my door behind him.

I bet you any money he is going to tell Esme I say to myself, groaning. Just then my phone buzzes

**Hey it's Bella just wanted to know if you want to have coffee sometime tomorrow after school? - Bella x**

I red the text over and over again can't believe she wants to make plans with me. I put her number in my phone and start texting her back.

**Thank You for reading – Jazz x**


End file.
